TheSexySerpent
by AmyArachne
Summary: When Harry starts getting anonymous people talking to him online and a riddle and some really hot early morning messages, what's a Gryffindor to do? Sort of a PWP. Online, internet, chat room. A little sub/dom. Should I write a sequel where they meet?


SerpentTamer is online

SlytherPrince is online

SlytherPrince: Potter?

SerpentTamer: Who is this?

SlytherPrince: Nvm that. You Gryffindors like challenges right?

SerpentTamer: How the bloody Hell did u get my address?

SlytherPrince: Here's a riddle for you. Hair of white, eyes of storm, our past is down-trodden and very worn. And though stubborn I may be, my biggest wish is to belong to thee. Who am I?

SerpentTamer: What does that mean?

SlytherPrince: Figure it out Potter, you'll be very happy. Byebye.

SlytherPrince is Offline

SerpentTamer Requests a convo with HogwartsaHistory2

HogwartsaHistory2: Hey Harry! How's life at Grimmauld Place?

SerpentTamer: Good Hermione. Have I mentioned how smart u r lately?

HogwartsaHistory2: What do you want?

SerpentTamer: I need u to solve a riddle 4 me.

HogwartsaHistory2: That's it? Go ahead.

SerpentTamer: I need 2 give u a little background 1st

HogwartsaHistory2: Ok

SerpentTamer: So this person started talking 2 me named 'SlytherPrince' and he gave me this riddle and said I'd b very happy if I figured it out…

HogwartsaHistory2: Hmmm… What's the riddle?

SerpentTamer: Hair of white, eyes of storm, our past is down-trodden and very worn. And though stubborn I may be; my biggest wish is to belong to thee. Who am I?

SerpentTamer: Odd isn't it?

HogwartsaHistory2: Give me a sec…

HogwartsaHistory2: Well, the person's obviously a Slytherin, the man who contacted you. The person in the riddle had white (or blond?) hair, maybe dark eyes? You have known each other for a while. Years maybe? Down-trodden I guess that means you don't get along very well… And very worn. I guess that means you've been through a lot together… He's stubborn and harbours a secret desire for you.

TheSexySerpent requests a chat with SerpentTamer

SerpentTamer: Thxs so much Hermione! 1 sec I have another request Brb

HogwartsaHistory2: That's no problem

TheSexySerpent: Harry?

SerpentTamer: Who is this?

TheSexySerpent: Umm. I don't think I want to tell you that just yet…

SerpentTamer: Gr8 2 anonymous ppl in 1 day!

TheSexySerpent: Who else have you been talking to anonymously?

SerpentTamer: W/'s ur name?

TheSexySerpent: Touché…

SerpentTamer: Can u give me a hint?

TheSexySerpent: About what?

SerpentTamer: Who u r.

TheSexySerpent: Oh, well I have house-elves

SerpentTamer: So u're a rich wizard,

TheSexySerpent: Not just rich wizards have house elves! But yes…

SerpentTamer: U wouldn't happen 2 know any1 who goes by the name SlytherPrince would u?

TheSexySerpent: Yes actually I would why?

SerpentTamer: Cause he was my other anonymous speaker…

TheSexySerpent: I'm going to kill him…

SerpentTamer: Aha! So u're not him, but r friends or family w/ him!

TheSexySerpent: So your Granger now?

SerpentTamer: And u know me well enough 2 know my relationships w/ my friends… and u obviously don't like Hermione.

TheSexySerpent: What?

SerpentTamer: Just keep on giving stuff away…

TheSexySerpent: You're going to figure out who I am at this rate

SerpentTamer: Why don't u want me 2 figure it out?

TheSexySerpent: Because…

TheSexySerpent: Wait no! I am not giving away any more hints!

SerpentTamer: About time u caught on.

TheSexySerpent: Wells since your being so mean I'm going to log off. Talk to you soon.

TheSexySerpent: Has gone Offline

SerpentTamer: No don't go!

HogwartsaHistory2 Nudged you

HogwartsaHistory2: Harry? I have to go…

SerpentTamer: Ok, H, Bye

HogwartsaHistory2: Bye!

TheSexySerpent Is Online

TheSexySerpent sent you a message when you were offline Time: 2am

TheSexySerpent: I just had a dream about you. I wish you know who I am. I want to run my hands through your hair. Run my fingers over the frames of your glasses that make you look so sexy. I want to pull off those clothes you wore that were always too big for you. That made you look like you need to be protected. I want to hold you in my arms. I want to tie you to the bed and make you scream with pleasure. I want to sit with you in the sunlight and eat ice cream at Fortescue's with you. I want to make you come with only my tongue in you. I want to get to know you Harry. And that's exactly why I can't tell you who I am. Maybe we can talk anonymously for a while? Please Harry.

SerpentTamer Is Online

SerpentTamer : What the Hell…

SerpentTamer : Ok Whoever this is I'm not going to answer any more questions or talk to you until u answer me a couple things…

TheSexySerpent: Ok… I'm sorry I shouldn't have sent that

SerpentTamer : No that(^^^) is fine. Actually it ummm nvm

TheSexySerpent: Really? Well that's good.

SerpentTamer : u don't know what I was going 2 say!

TheSexySerpent: Yes I do you were going to say it made you hard

SerpentTamer : Back 2 the questions

TheSexySerpent: J

SerpentTamer : How did u know I was gay?

TheSexySerpent: Harry when you let it slip to the Weasley sister almost every bar she went to she began talking about her love with 'The midnight hair and grass-green eyes' that turned out to be gay. I just happened to run into her and since he (you) sounded attractive I asked her about other distinguishing features. She said you had a scar on your forehead along with a lot of female rambling about your personality and nobility. Pretty obvious to me.

TheSexySerpent: And how did you know I was a guy? You could have given away your secret to a crazy girl over the internet.

SerpentTamer : Because girls don't talk like that. They're not this direct. And she seriously did that?

TheSexySerpent: Ya sorry mate.

TheSexySerpent: Not ur fault. Didn't know…

SerpentTamer: Ya…

TheSexySerpent: Now I feel bad

SerpentTamer: Huh?

TheSexySerpent: I feel bad for making you sad…

SerpentTamer: Don't. not ur fault

TheSexySerpent: Ever the noble Gryffindor aren't you?

SerpentTamer: And u're not a Gryffindor!

SerpentTamer: Keep giving stuff away

TheSexySerpent: Well I was going to tell you a fact about me but you're just mean, so you're getting nothing.

SerpentTamer: Awww I'm sry can I have a clue plzplzplz

TheSexySerpent: No

SerpentTamer: Fine…

TheSexySerpent: I can tell you a story though…

SerpentTamer: That'd b great!

TheSexySerpent: Well when I was eleven and I was on the train to HW I was acting all cocky but I was terrified My father had told me what House I should be in and I didn't want to disappoint (I'm not telling you which one though). My best friend at the time, You know him as SlytherPrince. He kept telling me stories of the Great Harry Potter. I got so nervous but I was macho right? So I pretended that I thought you were nothing.

SerpentTamer: That's nice…

TheSexySerpent: Oh be quiet. So I went to the luggage cart and that's when I saw an unlocked trunk.

SerpentTamer: Why were u in the luggage cart?

TheSexySerpent: The bathrooms were occupied and I was a teenage boy who was just beginning to suspect he was Bi (But NEVER gay…J) Who had just been described in detail a big handsome hero. Do I even need to mention I had (Have) A very fertile imagination?

SerpentTamer: Oh… OK continue, unlocked trunk…

TheSexySerpent: Well it must have been an seventh years or something because I opened it, ('Problem' Almost Forgotten) And it was filled with (You guessed it) Gay 'adult'; Very hardcore magazines.

SerpentTamer: No way!

TheSexySerpent: Yup. Now I had been taught that it was disgusting, but of course I was drawn to them Me being the selfish bugger I was (am?) I told no one about them and took them.

SerpentTamer: That's what most Slytherins would do.

TheSexySerpent: Yes I guess so but I took them and for the most part I didn't look at them until around 15 and that's when I looked at all of them and discovered I was partial to a certain kind.

SerpentTamer: …Still waiting for u 2 catch it…

TheSexySerpent: I hate you…

SerpentTamer: But I thought u said you had a big crush or something on me

TheSexySerpent: Yes, but you're a Gryffindor you're not supposed to act all sneaky.

SerpentTamer: The sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin but by then I had only met ppl who had told me that Slytherin was horrible and evil xcpt 1 boy that I had met in the MM robe shop and he had insulted my only friend.

TheSexySerpent: Oh so that's why you don't like him

SerpentTamer: U know him?

TheSexySerpent: Yes you could say we were close

SerpentTamer: Well I don't know what u think of him but he was always kind of a prat to me always insulting Ron and Hermione I never really hated the git though I always figured it was his parents doing making him hate all of these innocent ppl

TheSexySerpent: Oh well wonder what his reaction will be to that

SerpentTamer: ur gonna tell him?

TheSexySerpent: Well ya you don't want me to?

SerpentTamer: Well yes but scratch the next thing I was going 2 tell u…

TheSexySerpent: Nonono please tell me I swear I won't tell Draco anything

SerpentTamer: I never said it was Malfoy…

TheSexySerpent: Well yes but…

TheSexySerpent: He told me that he seemed to have said the wrong thing when he met 'the-boy-who-lived-to-be-a-great-prat' when he met him

TheSexySerpent: So I assumed

SerpentTamer: Oh ok…

SerpentTamer: Well I always thought he was kinda idk…

TheSexySerpent: Pretty? Handsome? Sexy?

SerpentTamer: Hehehehehe I'm such a moron aren't I?

SerpentTamer: Of course he would have skinned me if he would have found out anyways

SerpentTamer: And his bodyguards would have beat me if I ever tried to get close enough to tell him in the first place

TheSexySerpent: Well, I guess so, he always seemed infatuated with you, never shut up about you.

SerpentTamer: Ya he always tried to kill me, even dressed up as a Dementor 2 try 2 scare me off my broom (Literally)

TheSexySerpent: Ya I saw that I'm sorry but it was funny

SerpentTamer: Hey! U don't think HE could b SlytherPrince?

SerpentTamer: Is he?

TheSexySerpent: Not telling it could be him or anyone else.

SerpentTamer: Ur mean teasing me like that, well there's only Zabini who considers himself 2 b the 'Prince Of Slytherin'

TheSexySerpent: Maybe there's someone else. Mayb He's not in our year.

TheSexySerpent: But anyways I have to go it's been nice talking to you Harry.

SerpentTamer: Bye.

TheSexySerpent: Bye 3

SerpentTamer: Wait! OUR year?

TheSexySerpent: Shit…

TheSexySerpent has gone offline.

And so it continued for the next few days. Harry felt an urge to keep the talks a secret because he felt they were private. He always responded with vague answers when Ron or Hermione inquired about it. And every now and then he'd receive one of those extremely hot messages that would make him so hard it was almost painful.

TheSexySerpent sent you a message while you were Offline.

TheSexySerpent: I want to suck your cock Harry. I want to lick it up the side like a lolly. I want to suck the head and taste your come. I want to take you deep in my throat and hum around you until you're so hard you need to come, until you scream and beg for me to let you. Until you can't form words anymore. I want to lick your balls and nibble on them, just hinting of pain. I want to be inside your tight ass. I want to fuck you. But first I'll rim you, I'll fuck you with my fingers. I'll slip a vibrator into you and turn it on high, I'll leave it there while I suck your nipples and you can't do anything because you're tied to the bed. Would you let me put a Cockring on you Harry? Would you let me tie you down and drive you insane with need? Please say yes, Please.

SerpentTamer is Online

SerpentTamer: Yes. Oh, God yes.

TheSexySerpent: Would you let me push the vibrator into your prostate, just hold it there. I'd take little licks at your cock and watch you writhe, watch you beg. I'd talk to you, tell you everything I am going to do to you and your tight ass.

SerpentTamer: I don't think I've ever been this hard before…

TheSexySerpent: Would you speak Parseltongue to me Harry? Would you hiss at me and watch me try to control you while I'm losing control myself?

SerpentTamer: Yes. Yes. I would. I want. Please.

TheSexySerpent: Please figure it out soon Harry, I don't think I can wait much longer.

SerpentTamer: Just tell me! Or meet me! I can't posibly hate you that much.

TheSexySerpent: You may, I can't take that chance.

SerpentTamer: So tell me a litl bit about urself instead.

SerpentTamer: Plz

TheSexySerpent: No.

SerpentTamer: I'll give u something in return. ;)

TheSexySerpent: Ok. I'm liking the ;) face. What kind of something?

SerpentTamer: Do u want 2 know the great Harry Potter's kink?

TheSexySerpent: Please.

SerpentTamer: Ah-ah-ah. Fact first.

TheSexySerpent: Would a story do?

SerpentTamer: Depends on the juiciness.

TheSexySerpent: Well I'm going to tell you something no one other than my family knows.

SerpentTamer: Oooo!

TheSexySerpent: Well when I was younger I had a stuffed dragon. I named him Grilver. Don't ask me why.

TheSexySerpent: I never went anywhere without this dragon, I always had him with me. Though I never told anyone why.

SerpentTamer: Just your parents?

TheSexySerpent: No. Not even them. What you just heard was the thing that only they know but do you want to know something that only I know?

TheSexySerpent: In exchange for kink of course.

SerpentTamer: Yes! Plz!

TheSexySerpent: The reason I never wanted him to leave was because my mother called me dragon and I always felt that Grilver had a piece of her.

SerpentTamer: That's rly sweet.

TheSexySerpent: But… For a price.

SerpentTamer: Ok get ready 2 b shocked or scared off?

TheSexySerpent: Bring it on.

SerpentTamer: I seem 2 have this fantasy of being strapped down and being teased. Tortured and being made 2 beg. Being held at the edge but being denied.

TheSexySerpent: You have no idea how low my jaw is hanging right now.

SerpentTamer: I am a freak.

TheSexySerpent: No you are a closet sub. And you know what else you have no idea of?

SerpentTamer: No…?

TheSexySerpent: How hard I am right now. And I'd already kind of guessed from your response to my messages…

SerpentTamer: What?

TheSexySerpent: I happen to be a very out there Dom.

SerpentTamer: Well then, Umm.

SerpentTamer: I have to go.

TheSexySerpent: Oh sorry.

SerpentTamer: It's not that, Ron's Floo calling.

TheSexySerpent: Ok Bye.

SerpentTamer Is Offline

TheSexySerpent: I love you Harry.

TheSexySerpent is Offline

Your Message could not be delivered.

SerpentTamer: Hey!

TheSexySerpent: Hi J

SerpentTamer: I have an idea

TheSexySerpent: What is it?

SerpentTamer: Can we exchange Questions?

TheSexySerpent: I go first. I have a very important one.

SerpentTamer: Ok that's kewl w/ me

TheSexySerpent: Can't you Bloody SPELL!

SerpentTamer: Uhhh ya but its faster 2 type this way

SerpentTamer: My TURN!

TheSexySerpent: Ugh

SerpentTamer: Don't ugh me.

SerpentTamer: So what color is your hair?

TheSexySerpent: Blond

TheSexySerpent: Hello?

SerpentTamer: …and let me guess 'eyes of storm' ?

TheSexySerpent: What the hell?

SerpentTamer: Remember our 1st convo? Well the other anonymous speaker I had sent me a riddle.

SerpentTamer: Hair of white, eyes of storm, our past is down-trodden and very worn. And though stubborn I may be, my biggest wish is to belong to thee. Who am I?

TheSexySerpent: I had almost forgotten 2 figure out who he (u) was.

SerpentTamer: Sooo ur him.

TheSexySerpent: …Figured it out yet?

SerpentTamer: What?

TheSexySerpent: Who I am.

SerpentTamer: Well u have blond hair, I guess gray eyes, cause that's the color of a storm cloud right?

SerpentTamer: Ur stubborn, we have a long past we've been through alot 2gether and I don't like u…

SerpentTamer: From our convos I know ur in Slytherin, in my year and ur gay. (obviously)

TheSexySerpent: Right, right and right…

SerpentTamer: Draco Malfoy

TheSexySerpent: Good job Potter you figured it out…

TheSexySerpent: Guess this is bye right? Whatever see you never Potter.

SerpentTamer: So I'm Potter now?

TheSexySerpent: What?

SerpentTamer: These past few weeks I've been Harry now I'm Potter

TheSexySerpent: Well then I was a friendly stranger. Now I'm Malfoy.

SerpentTamer: But ur still the person I've been talking 2

TheSexySerpent: I guess, slow down your confusing me.

SerpentTamer: U free 2morrow?

TheSexySerpent: Excuse me?

SerpentTamer: Are u?

TheSexySerpent: Yes I guess.

SerpentTamer: Meet me at the leaky at 2?

TheSexySerpent: Sure! You're willing to meet me? Why?

SerpentTamer: Remember when I told u I used 2 have a crush on u? Well it never wore off.

SerpentTamer is Offline

TheSexySerpent: Ummm… See you there. Harry.

TheSexySerpent Is Offline


End file.
